


Prince Type

by lillyisbunny



Category: Attack on Titan, Ereri - Fandom, Riren - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyisbunny/pseuds/lillyisbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fairy-tale (not so much) about a young prince, Eren, and an eager regular boy, Levi. Will they dance at the ball? Will it be a love like the fairy-tale Cinderella?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi knew he was different from the rest of the boys he had grown up with. But Levi knew he was attractive, hell, he has nice silver eyes, a fit slim body, and shiny hair. Perfect traits for any girl who just looks at him, but he was never the one to really look towards anyone. He didn't have a thing for girls first of all, there was no attraction, he couldn't see himself with a girl. He wasn't sure if they annoyed him, or if he truly didn't like them. His best friend, Erwin Smith, noticed that trait they were young, but always supported Levi. Erwin is attractive himself, always having a girlfriend by the end of the year, always saying "yes" because he's the type to not hurt the ladies. Erwin's best feature was his eyebrows, they're thick and strong, it was always a sight to see him wiggle them a bit. Although Erwin's blue eyes and blonde hair appealed to the ladies, it never much appealed to Levi, Levi honestly thought he just hated people in general . Eventually someone caught his eye, the prince. Not the real him, unfortunately, a painting of him. Levi happened to view the beautiful painting a year ago, he was taking a stroll outside of the stony walls of the castle and noticed two men carrying the large portrait. The image of Eren hit him like an arrow, it made him stare and more curious than ever, he has never felt his heart clench so hard in his chest. Ever since that day, Levi has had big interest in meeting Eren. Levi, now being 20, read in the local paper, and heard from the gossiping women, that Prince Eren was turning 18 and will be holding a ball to meet girls and hopefully find someone to marry and pass on the Jaegar name. Since Levi has always felt himself always wondering about Eren, he decided that he would go under cover, just to see if these feeling are love or simply platonic. He sure did want to know what Eren looked like, if that painting he witnessed was really him, what kind of person he was, and what he was into. It seemed as if the only person who could spark Levi’s interest were Eren and it made Levi go wild. But Levi was still cautious because he was not sure if that painting was accurate, no matter how many times he has heard girls talk about how they "saw a glance of Eren from a window and saw a handsome man," Levi usually would roll his yes, but since then, he felt his heart race just a bit and the painting would pop up in his memory.  
  
Levi grew up in an all girl family,their father left them when the youngest was only 2. Ever since, Levi stepped up to carry most the weight that their mother had dropped onto them, and helped the oldest since he was the middle child. The oldest, Hanji, was 22, she's an interesting person. She never showed what sort of feelings she felt when their father had left them. She picked up an outgoing and loud personality after she met her two best friends, Sonny and Bean. Hanji is a beautiful girl and she knows it, her light brown hair was just like their mother's, unlike her father. The youngest, Mikasa, was 18, she was a quiet and smart girl. She knew how to fight thanks to Levi, althought she was not very self confident, she was a beaut, she had silky black hair and eyes like Levi and their father and would be as big as the moon in nine in the afternoon. Levi was not the type to show much to his family. He was a closed book, but his sisters always suspected something, they just never said anything.  
  
“Levi.. You can’t go to the ball, silly.” Mikasa told Levi, she was confused as to why Levi would want to go to the ball in the first place.  
  
“Look.. It’s in a week… I’m sure I can go.” Levi rolled his eyes as carefully looked around the store. He was looking for fabrics, he ran his small fingers through all the smooth silky fabrics. Levi found a nice soft color of teal. It was a nice middle-class color that would make Levi not look snobby, but not look like a peasant. He placed a teal strip around his wrist and liked how the color made him look pale. He thought paleness was a beautiful trait that he had, he saw it in Mikasa as well, but he was not going to tell her that. Mikasa let out a sigh and looked for Hanji. Finally after Levi grabbed a few rolls, he placed them in his arms and thought about layers, since layers were a huge fashion thing at the time.  
  
“Levi, why do you need ALL that fabric?” Mikasa asked, super curious.  
  
“I’m making a tie for the ball next Saturday. I am not that good at making them so I need a lot of of fabric so I can make more if I need more, obviously.” Levi replied. He had planned out what he needed to say to others for a while. He was also sure that mother was not going to be there for that week, so if they pestered him, he could rant about having to make the ties by himself and making more to show mother. Secretly, after school Levi had help from Erwin and his girlfriend, Petra, they were helping him learn to sew. Erwin worked at a barber shop and Petra was happy to help, being so good a sewing.  
“Mikasa! Don’t believe him! He’s going to make a dress.” Hanji popped out of no where. She had a huge grin on her face, by the face that Levi was making she knew her theory was correct. She felt proud that her experiment to discuss Levi had finally started a breakthrough. She wanted to make him crack, she has been so curious of her little brother. She decided to start since he was acting strange and she felt it was the most vulnerable moment that she could do it. She often drooled at the thought of finally breaking Levi's walls and seeing inside his brain.  
  
“Shut up shitty glasses. I’m making a fucking tie.” Levi barked back, he was not about to start this shit.  
  
“Ohh Levi, I am you sister. I know what you're doing, so why not just open up and tell us?.” Hanji was really pushing it, she wanted him to break. It was hurting her more than it was hurting Levi. She wondered if the more she pestered him, the more she would finally get him to snap.  
  
“I said shut up.” Levi growled at Hanji, causing her to step back and widen the smirk on her face. Levi left the group to quickly go buy the material. He then walked out of the store, not waiting for them to walk back home together. He felt flustered and angry just thinking about Hanji, she annoyed him more than most things. He wondered how Hanji was even related to him and Mikasa, Hanji was the only one who had to wear glasses because her eyes were poor, he didn't know who looked more similar than that four eyed girl. Getting pushed this hard by Hanji was something he was not used to. He never came to the conclusion about his own feelings, he could not just open up to his sisters when all him and his sisters ever talk about is mom or homework. He couldn't help the way he felt. He felt like he really just wanted to just see Prince Eren’s face and decide for himself. The only question was, how was he going to?  
  
Mikasa and Hanji quickly caught up to Levi. His mind went blank and he decided to walk faster. He did not want to deal with them, especially Hanji, she was pushing it a bit too much.  
  
“Levi please. Do you honestly think that Prince Eren, the most handsomest man here, is going to fall for another man?” Mikasa finally let out. Levi had never heard Mikasa speak so cruel to him, she was always the quiet sister, the one that he had trained with growing up, the one that he specifically taught to be strong like him, he felt his heart sink. Mikasa stared at Levi blankly. Although her intentions were meant to scare him, she did not want Prince Eren to hurt Levi in any way. Levi took her words as something to a threat perhaps? Mikasa knew she had to be the one protecting Levi this time.  
  
“Look Levi, we are you sisters and we love you no matter what. We always sort of have a hunch. But this is Prince Eren we are talking about. Mikasa and I might not even have a chance with him. We don’t want you getting hurt.” Hanji calmly said. Mikasa looked down to avoid eye contact, she held her red scarf close to her face.  
  
“I don’t need your damn opinion. I just want to see the stupid brat… I can’t help what I feel. I mean what if I do.. What if we dance together maybe? I just.. I want to see him for my own eyes.” Levi broke. He felt as if he weren't the one talking, he couldn't believe he has just opened up to them. It was too late to go back now. They had heard Levi for the first time talk about his feelings, it brought them closer but yet somehow farther apart. Hanji’s eyes widened in surprise, Mikasa buried her face deeper into her scarf, if Eren goes too far then she would have to do something. Hanji smiled big that her little brother was opening up more to her, her eyes widened as her face got closer. But finally, she realized that just like Mikasa, she really didn't want Levi to make an embarrassment of himself.  
  
“Okay. But you’re gonna need long hair to make yourself look like a girl. I doubt the prince will even think you’re a girl.” Mikasa replied. She thought she would let Levi see him, but protect him as he was the most stubborn person in the family. There was no convincing him out of it, once he got his mind set, he knew he was going to do his very best to get what he wants.  
  
“I have an idea… Erwin is a barber..He learned from his father.. He is going to start making wigs. He can help me. For the mean time you worry about yourself okay?” Levi smiled, it quickly faded and he walked a little faster, not knowing how to really tell Erwin. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but he was determined to make it work.


	2. A Chapter About The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know Eren *throws confetti* I hope that's okay, haha. OTL  
> Oh man, this is my first time writing a long story/fanfiction but thank you to all who are being so kind. I appreciate the criticism/compliments, I really do! If I am doing something wrong I really appreciate the help, thank you so much to those who wrote nice comments on my first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ; u ;

"I just turned eighteen.. They expect me to.. marry??" The young prince honestly can't believe he said that out loud, but yet again he does have somewhat of an anger problem. Eren shrugged turned away from the window looking out to the garden and stormed to the vanity in his room. He sat down and stared heavily at his own reflection, his nostrils were flaring. After a few seconds he burst out laughing. 

"I am _ridiculously_ weird looking," Eren began to run his hand through his brown hair, "I don't know even how to interact with girls."

Eren realized he really has not left these castle walls. Being grown up in royalty, he couldn't leave, he was taught at home by a private governess and has not experienced the outside world. It's not his parents fault, usually his father would promise to take him out, but whenever the time comes, some excuse would come up and then Eren's father, Grisha, would have to go alone and his mother would refuse to leave. She believed she was very much safe inside the walls and that she hoped her son would too respect her wishes. Eren was a very sweet kid and all, he always helped out his mother with cleaning and he was a bright kid, but he felt adventure was something that he needed in his life. Not to mention, Eren did not know how interact with others very well. A huge party would throw him off big time. His worry was not about the entertainment, it was about him being able to even talk to someone. Anyone. Eren snapped out of day dreaming and looked back up to his vanity. He held his hand to his chin and tried out some smiles. He raised his other arm up and flex it, then burst out laughing again.

"I take it that you're excited for this party, Eren!" Carla Yeager, his proud mother, waltzed in and took a seat on his bed. She is a beautiful lady, she really is. Eren brushed his hair with his hand and turned slowly towards her as he took in a sigh. 

"Mom, please. Can we extend it to maybe, I don't know, next year?"

Eren must have not been convincing enough when he noticed Carla starting to laugh. "Oh dear, I'm too old for jokes. You know we already called for the music, the servers, and the maids all have their dresses ready. You're about ready as I was when I was your age. You're matured, unlike some boys who grew up out there. I think you are so lucky Eren, to have this opportunity. Not all boys grow up as fortunate as you, my dear. Not to mention, we were going to have an arranged marriage.. But one of your servants, Armin, I believe his name was, talked us out of it. I thought his idea of having you meet someone was brilliant!"

Eren knew he would have to thank this Armin person. He let out a deep sigh, "Thanks for listening to him. I will see what I can do." As soon as his mother kissed his forehead and left, he got up from his chair and quickly left the room.

'Armin.. Which one was that again?' Eren could not possibly remember all his servants faces and names, especially when they gain and lose more and more. Eren walked enthusiastically throughout the house, looking for someone that he was going to thank for saving his butt. After an hour, Eren finds himself in the book room surrounded by books, but no one was in there.

"AAARMIN WHERE ARE YOU?" Eren decided to just scream at the top of his longs, he has no idea where this servant could possible be. Quickly and almost soon after, someone, in a terrified tone, replied, "HERE. I'M SO SORRY I WILL RETURN TO WORK RIGHT AWAY I DID NOT MEAN TO NEGLECT MY WORK, I AM VERY SORRY."

Eren turns around to see a very shaken and scared servant slowly getting up from behind the book case and put his book back. Armin was a short kid with blonde hair and big blue eyes. Eren was staring into Armin's eyes when he snapped out of it and laughed a little.

"Oh my.. No I'm so sorry about it.. Armin. I was just frustrated.. I couldn't find you anywhere, I honestly thought no one was in here," as Eren began to speak gentle with Armin, his scared features relaxed, "you can keep reading, I really didn't mean to yell." Eren chuckled as Armin let out a relaxed sigh and a smile broke on his face.

"T-thank you. I did not mean to be hiding, I was just dusting in here and I decided to read a bit and got too caught up in some Shakespeare." Armin said as his face got pink. He turned around and reached for his duster and started towards to door.

"No wait! There was something I needed to tell you," Eren began, "you have no idea how thankful I am that you convinced my mother into not having an arranged marriage. You really saved me." Eren started to rub the back of his head. He knew Armin was a good person. They began talking, after a few hours Eren learned a lot about Armin. Armin grew up poor with his grandfather who recently died and Armin needed a job and Eren's dad gave him a very grateful Armin Arlert a job as a servant there at the castle. Armin is very smart and enjoys reading and star gazing. Eren thought it was particularly sweet and cool that Armin would help Eren out because of what Armin has heard, apparently good things about Eren. Armin and Eren very much enjoyed the chat, Eren was happy to have someone his age to finally talk to. He felt it was so easy to talk to Armin. He hoped that the people at the party will be the same. Eren let out a sigh when dinner was called for.

"Armin, thank you for that. I needed it. We should talk more! I mean.. I want to be your friend," Eren enjoyed the way Armin's eyes lit up, "You can definitely use this room whenever you want to, I would be more than happy to read with you and talk more. If that's okay with you."

Armin's smile deepened and nodded, "You're a really cool person, Eren. I would like to hang out more, that would be really nice. I'll be here tomorrow on my break." Eren nodded and procedded out the door before Armin. He felt good to finally have a friend, someone he could talk to, maybe open up to. Armin is really smart, Eren knows he will definetly be seeking advice from Armin, his new pal, yeah, new pal. He liked the sound of that.


	3. Gotta Get Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we go back to Levi~ and he's getting ready~  
> Armin and Eren are getting along swimmingly and Levi finished with his sewing.  
> [I know this might sound like it's going by fast but it's nOT I SWEAR]

Levi was the type of person to strive for his goals. If there was something he knew he couldn't do, he would make it his top goal to do it anyways. Levi was damn good at what he did. He learned quickly and once he got the hang of it, he was able to be a pro. You know damn well that the dress that he made was gorgeous. Proud of his work, he stepped aside to see Mikasa staring at it in shock. Her eyes were fixed on on the dress, she wanted to imagine herself wearing the dress, and hoping that Levi was not serious, but she couldn't do it. Her mouth propped open a bit and she looked Levi in the most serious way.

“L-levi.. that’s beautiful.” Mikasa let out. She turned and pulled her scarf up to hid her mouth, and then turned her head and crossed her arms. She scoffed as if it was a bad idea. Levi, confused as ever just rolled his eyes and continued to stare at his masterpiece. The dress was long and a bit puffy. It was tight at the top with a nice lining of tool at the bottom, Levi had filled in the breast area with cotton, so it made the illusion of boobs. Levi sighed, he thought he should just go as himself but he remembered that he just wanted to go see him. There was a chance that the prince didn't even look like the paintings.. or that he looked even better. Levi shook his head and looked back at Mikasa, who was just standing there with a blank expression on her face. She thought about how she just couldn't believe it. Her brother was serious about this and determined to win the heart of Eren. She couldn't help but think of how many people would laugh at Levi if they found out he was a boy. She imagined Levi looking beautiful in the dress. She envisioned him with his hair done, a little make up and looking absolutely beautiful. In this vision, she saw Levi spinning around in his nice dress. She then imagined that a cute looking boy walked up and took the hand of Levi, stopping him mid spin, it was Eren. Levi smiled and began to dance with him, then out of no where, Mikasa's imagination showed Eren staring at Levi and then laughing at him hard. She choked back tears at the thought of Eren finding out that Levi was a boy, and then proceeding to make fun of him and hurting Levi bad. Prince or not, she was going to make sure Eren pays if he does anything to hurt Levi. 

"Mikasa? What's wrong? You look like you're ready to either kill me or start sobbing." Levi stated, he noticed Mikasa's clenched fist. Mikasa huffed and walked out of Levi's room. Levi just raised an eye brow and then rolled his eyes. He would later have to pray that Hanji would not see his dress, or she will burst out laughing. Levi made his way out his room and closed the door aggressively behind him so that the door would be heavy and uneasy to open, just in case Hanji or Mikasa go in his room. He walked down the hall to hear Hanji's loud voice. 

"What? It's really that amazing?? No way! I have to see it for myself."

Levi walked faster and out their front door. He quickly speed walked to his hangout, hoping that Erwin had that surprise he was told Levi about. Apparently at the barber shop, he has experimenting with some things and made Levi something amazing. Levi doesn't know what to expect, knowing Erwin, it's going to be something really great, he was always a great guy. Levi walked faster as he realized he still needed to get ready at home. He finally made it to the back of the barber shop and saw Petra sitting in one of the seats and reading a book. As soon as she saw Levi, she put her book down and waved at him, she got up and told Levi that Erwin was at the shop front and that his gift was ready. She seemed really excited, she had a certain glow to her. She opened the back door and let Levi in, his nerves started to go down as he saw Erwin smiling bright at the sight of him. 

"Perfect timing!! I finished it and... shouldn't you be getting ready?" 

"Yea.. I just wanted to come here first, you told me to come here and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I came here before I got ready." Levi shrugged and rubbed the nape of his own neck with his hand. Erwin smiled at Levi and ran to his desk. He then pulled out a long black wig. The wig was silky at the sight and the same color as the hair on Levi's head. Erwin placed it in Levi's hands. Levi was stunned, he whispered a thank you to Erwin as he admired it. He noticed the wig had cute little bangs at the top, they were cut perfectly straight. Erwin had spent a lot of time on this wig, he really wanted Levi to have a good time. 

"Erwin, I am gonna be honest, this is the best thing ever. Thank you so much," Levi started, "I really can't thank you enough, thank you." 

Erwin chuckled, "Don't worry about it Levi, I just wish you luck. Oh, you need to get ready, go! And have fun, okay? I am always here if you need me."

"Thank you. I will tell you everything tomorrow." Levi held the wig in his arms carefully and walked back to his house. He got back and Hanji stood at the door, she quickly pulled him in. She noticed the wig laying in his arms and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Look shitty glasses, before you say anything, shut up." Levi was already annoyed. Hanji let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gonna say anything that will get you mad. It's already the day and there's obviously nothing that is going to stop you." Hanji started at the wig, she liked the fringe. "Can I do your make up?" This question made Levi snap his eyes wide open and look at Hanji, who stood there looking serious at him. "Can I? If you're going to wear that cute dress and wig you might as well look like a girl, don't you think?"

Levi thought hard. A few seconds later he was sitting in the room of Hanji in front of her vanity. Hanji was very excited as she prepared her brushes.

"If I look ridiculous I am going to hunt you down with my bare hands." Levi gave her a threatening look, which Hanji just laughed off and shook her head, "I wouldn't do that. You know how pretty I can make Mikasa look. Just trust me a little."

Levi closed his eyes and waited. A few minutes later Hanji gasped and Levi freaked out, "What?" He looked into the mirror to see his face was painted beautifully. He held his hair back and Hanji helped him put the wig on. He looked back into the mirror and froze. He could not believe what he saw. His eye liner was done neatly, his red lip stick made his eyes bright, and the slight blush gave him a surprisingly feminine look. He really thought he was looking at a girl, Hanji was so proud, she wondered what her friends, Sonny and Bean, would look like with makeup. Levi raised from the seat and embraced Hanji in a hug, then quickly ran out. Hanji let out a sigh of relief and smiled. She walked out the the hallway to see Mikasa,, she looked as if she saw a ghost. Levi closed the door to his room.

"Sooo.. Did you happen to see Levi? Looking good don't you think?" Hanji, as proud as ever, looked at Mikasa who simply nodded and looked down. "Don't worry, I still have enough make up for the both of us, come on in."

Mikasa followed Hanji to her room. Meanwhile, Levi tried on his dress he worked so hard on. He tied the corset tight on himself, (yes he is very flexible). The corset gave him a nice curve and he slipped into the dress with ease. He walked to his long mirror by his bed and could barely recognize the girl looking back at him. He smiled and started making adorable girly faces int he mirror untuil he realized that he was pretty stupid. He st on his bed and started harder at the girl that he has cross dressed into. He was not going to lie, he thought he looked pretty cute. He plopped down onto his bed, making sure he wouldn't ruin his make up, and started at the ceiling. 

'We should get going soon.' Levi thought to himself. He then dragged himself up and walked out to see Hanji and Mikasa out in the family room, both looking very pretty. Mikasa choose a simple pink dress that she had gotten from her birthday, and Hanji choose her favorite orange poofy dress. They both looked ready to go, and decided they were off. Levi felt nervous in the pit of his gut, but he shrugged it off and headed towards the door.

"WAIT!" Mikasa startled everyone in the room, "Levi you have a deep voice.. How are you going to communicate with him?" Levi barely remembered that himself, he took a step back and thought about it deeply. Mikasa smirked, thinking that she had found something that would make him stay, but Levi smiled, walked towards the door and said, "I just won't talk. It will be okay, trust me." 

Levi was the first one to leave the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh what's gonna happen next? Will Levi be able to keep his mouth shut? Lol


	4. Oh no, He's Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got an angry Levi and a ball starting in a few hours. A little warning, Levi gets emotional, and it's kind of.. well how to say it, it's just sad but Levi is strong, well just read it lol.

Silence filled the room as soon as the door closed. Hanji stood there grinning as Mikasa couldn't keep her jaw closed. Mikasa quickly made her way to the door after a few minutes and aggressively grabbed the knob, Hanji stood right behind her and grabbed at her hand.

"Easy there, tiger," Hanji insisted, "I think it's best if we calmly try to talk to him. He is going to let it all out, and when he does I do not want you getting hurt or thinking it's your fault, okay?"

Although Mikasa nodded at Hanji, she did not understand what they have started with Levi, he's starting to open up and for once they finally know more about their mysterious brother. This was not something that they could just take advantage of, they needed to approach it slowly. Mikasa was still deep down determined to make him change his mind so that no one could hurt him. Hanji knew very well of Mikasa's intentions, she easily reads her like a book, but she was afraid that Levi was already celebrity struck. Hanji sighed as they both walked out their door, clutching onto their dress like ladies. They did not have to walk too far to notice Levi walking slowly and cursing every time he stepped on his dress. His face went pale at the sight of Hanji and Mikasa. Hanji right away started bursting out laughing. 

"Shut up!" Levi hissed at his two sisters, who were smiling and holding their dresses as they walked comfortably, the proper way to walk. Levi realized what they were doing and grabbed some of his dress and lifted it up so he could walk. He took baby steps until he realized that he was comfortable to walk normal again. He caught up to his losers and they walked silently.Finally, Mikasa broke off the silence by arguing, “You look intimidating. Eren’s not gonna like that.”

“So do you.” Levi quickly responded.

“You also don’t sound like a girl, its true, don’t you think he’s gonna run and hide, haha.” Hanji added to Mikasa’s harshness.

“I won’t fucking talk, I already told you.” Levi hissed at his rude sisters, he started to get really annoyed and started to regret walking with them.  
A few moments of silence later, “It’s not gonna happen, Levi.” Mikasa finally said.

Levi had enough, it was expressed thoroughly in his tone, “...You guys know what… Fuck you. Fuck you both. First off you two are being complete shit heads about the whole thing, you obviously do not support me. I fucking told you that I wanna see that little shit’s face.. it might or might not have to do with.. my sexuality… even if it did, you guys… are just the worst. Fuck off. I don't think I want to see either of you two at the damn ball, so stay away from me. I can't believe how insensitive you both are. I can't change, and I won't.” Infuriated, Levi let it all out and began to walk faster to the castle, he walked so fast he didn’t hear Mikasa or Hanji’s responses, he did not care.Passing more and more people, he quickly hid himself within several other girls, he was lucky he was very short. He was entering the gates and was too busy making sure he would avoid his sisters, he did not notice one of Eren's guards standing in his way, they softly bumped into each other.

“Ah pardon me… oh.. hello beautiful. I haven’t seen you in these parts of town. What’s your name?” The person he ran into spoke softly, as he flashed his perky white teeth. He was kind of cute, but he had a weird under cut that didn’t match the hair on top, with his long face it made him look like a horse. Levi made a face at him and quickly stepped aside to get away. 

 

‘Pfft, see that you stupid bitches, I’m fucking beautiful.’ Levi thought to himself as he smirked and walked with a strut. Levi looked around the garden to see anyone who is everyone had come to this ball. He hoped that it would not be filled, but he also does not want it to be silent. Levi calmly walked through the road leading to the doors. He had no idea what to expect. Levi started to think about his lady like manners before walking in. He remembered to gracefully bow when he meets the prince and to look at him gently. With an exhale, he walked through the already open doors.

A soft "not bad" escaped his lips, as he remembered that for the night he was mute, he covered his mouth with his hand and made sure no one was around to hear it. As the coast was clear, he made his way farther in.

As he walked and admired the nice floor that was a shiny pearl white, he looked around to see more women, and plenty of space. Relief hit him when he saw that there was also men here too, but most likely to pick up women. Soft violins played at the very far end of the room. There were already some people dancing and many people enjoying themselves. Levi walked near the stairs and rested his arm on the nice golden handles. He rolled his eyes, everything was so elegant, Eren seemed to already annoy him. He took a look up the stairs to see man’s figure look out onto the crowd of people. He then realized that it might be Eren that is looking at him from above the stairs. The figure started moving towards the stairs and he suddenly knew it was Eren, he looked exactly the way the paintings of him looked. He was thin but had a nice figure, he had light green eyes that looked like crystals, you could see it from a mile away. Eren was a little tan and his hair was a nice shade of brown. He seemed to be very tall, but Levi couldn't tell if it were from him being on the stairs. He was dressed nice too, his black suit with a nice purple tie made him look luxurious as fuck. Levi was almost drooling at this point. He thought he was the only one to notice Eren, until he heard a loudsqueal behind him, girls crowded around the stairs and called him down. The boy made his way quickly to the far left where he was not seen anymore, it was obviously not time for him to get down yet, a bunch of sighs later and Levi was already tired of rolling his eyes. 

'Oh... oh no, he's so.. hot,' Levi could feel his cheeks starting to burn as he thought about who he just saw, 'I cant believe it. He's attractive, just like those paintings.' Levi was in shock. He fidgeted with his hands a bit until it was brought to his attention that Mikasa and Hanji had found him. 

"Well, you saw him. Are you leaving anytime soon?" Mikasa blurted. Hanji put her palm on her face and Levi furrowed his eyebrows. He then stood up tall and looked Mikasa daringly in the eyes as he sweetly smiled and shook his head. After seeing Mikasa's dissatisfied look, he walked proudly across the room. He made it to the other side of the room without looking back and saw a few faces he recognized, and thankfully they did not recognize him. He thought about how much he wanted Erwin to be here, even Petra, he needed someone to help him, but he was strong enough to do this himself, he needed to do this alone. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered what will happen. He kept his mind on the slow music playing behind him. He looked back to see that guard he bumped into outside talking to Mikasa. All of the sudden Mikasa walked away and Hanji began laughing loudly. The guard looked constipated. Levi shook his head and looked towards the stairs, hoping Eren would walk out again and they would maybe lock eyes. Levi wanted to see more, he began to worry. He kept cool long enough for this dance to finally start picking up. He watched and studied girls from the dance floor, he studied their movements and imagined dancing with Eren. He simulated it in his head and perfectly danced with Eren, if only he will not be nervous enough to do this in person. Well, he will have to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am overly thrilled and happy about this story! Thank you everyone for reading and thank you for the really encouraging and nice comments! If you would like to talk I am  
> Ereri-bunny  
> on tumblr~ :D thank you everyone for reading.


	5. What do I do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Eren! Let's see how he's doing.
> 
> I like to show both their sides because why not. Haha. Also, sorry this is so late!

“Oh God. You might have just invited the whole damn country, mom.” Eren whined to his mother as quietly as he could while peering into the crowd from the top of the stairs. He was smiling wide but his eyes said 'kill me'.

“Oh Eren, don't be silly. There aren't even that many girls in this city. Plus you know they came here for you. So man up and look nice.” Eren’s mother chuckled cheerfully as she started to walk towards Eren in a creepy way. Eren quickly dashed past her, "I have to just have to talk to Armin really quick! I still have time!"

His mom took a deep sigh and decided to go back to her room, she just wanted to touch up her hair. Eren walked down the hall to see Armin fixing his bow-tie in font of a large mirror. Eren approached him from behind and as soon as Armin saw him he smiled and his tension went away. 

"Are you ready, Eren?" Armin, feeling a little nervous, asked. In response Eren let out a long sigh and stared at himself in the mirror. Armin laughed a bit as he started to slick his hair back. "Armin, maybe I don't want to.. do this" Eren started discussing his own thoughts with Armin recently, Armin was very glad he started opening up, "I don't have people skills, I have nothing cool to talk about. I'm going to be a completely snooze. I have never experienced the world, I don't know what's out there. Isn't that boring? Why can't I just run the castle with some bros, haha. You know what I mean? Maybe there might be a girl out there who just is cool and laid back but I cannot see it. I have talked with my maids, they're all so preppy. Maybe I don't know what I'm talking about. Do you wanna rule this castle with me?"

Armin stopped slicking his hair back and stared at Eren through the mirror before replying, "Eren, you need to relax. You're not getting married the minute you meet her. Also, I am trying to convince your mom to let you try this dating thing out even after this party. You can thank me later." Armin gave a smug smile as he looked back to himself in the mirror. Eren's eyes gained interest as he asked, "So who are you trying to look good for?"

Armin paused when he saw his face start to fluster. Eren's smile widened and got Armin to completely turn red. He cupped his hands to his face as he replied "Erm.. There might be a girl here tonight. I knew her before I started working here. She's smart and cool and probably nice and.."

Eren cut him off before he could finish, "Probably nice? You mean you have not talked to her? Why not?" Eren's curiosity was innocent, but Armin could really tell Eren had no people skills whatsoever.

"It.. it's not like I can just do that. I'm a book nerd. I always have been. She's just so, different. Like, Eren, when you meet these girls, don't look for the prettiest one or the best dress. Talk to all of them. See which one stands out to you, because she stood out to me. I hope to dance with her tonight, and maybe ask her if she wants to hang out.. like a date. I don't know." Eren has not seen Armin so love struck. Eren ruffled Armin's perfectly slicked back hair, Armin pushed back Eren's hand in a playful angry way.

"I know. I understand. I just really hope you are the one who meets someone now! Aw man, I really want to see you dancing with her. You better!" Eren smiled big as he saw Armin fixing his hair again, for the millionth time. Armin was quiet for a while. His hands completely stopped moving and he was frozen with his hands in his hair. He looked as if he had seen a ghost, his whole face turned white. Eren stared at him through the mirror and slowly moved his hand to touch his shoulder. Armin suddenly flung himself forward and dashed past Eren and into the hallways closet at the end of the hall muttering something. Eren rushed towards the closet and called for Armin to get out. Armin stayed quiet. Eren began to open the door when he felt a resistance. Armin was holding the other side with his life. Eren usually is much stronger than Armin, this impressed him how hard he held onto the door knob to keep it closed. After a while of going back and forth, Eren gave up.

"Armin what's wrong! Just talk to me!" Eren shouted at the door, then quickly shushed himself when he remembered there were guests downstairs. Armin opened the door slightly, and took a deep breath, "Well I don't think I can do it, I have never had the guts to talk to her, what makes me think I can do it now? I don't see myself gaining such courage to actually talk to her anyways. I am probably just going to stare at her like I always did or even worse, make a fool out of myself. Maybe it will be okay if I just work the night and clean or something. I could use the money anyways."

Eren sighed loudly. He replied, "Is that what you're actually afraid of? Oh gosh, you scared me bad. But I'm not gonna let you off the hook. You're going down there."

No reply.

"I said you're going down there, you're going to talk to her. Trust me, you're smart and nice, she's going to like you. Just talk to her, once she talks to you, she will know you're different and cool. Just like you told me, she will get to know you and I know she will like you. I'm going in circles right now aren't I? Just, the point is, you will never know unless you try. Trust me though, once she gets to know you, she will like you. You're an easy to talk to person. We got along so easily. How bad can it get?" Eren lectures Armin for a good minute.

Armin opened the door until he showed his face, his cheeks were red and his eyes were pink. Eren smiled as he pulled Armin out with his hand on his bony shoulder blades. He moved Armin to face the mirror once more and Eren began, "I don't mean to sound weird, but I think you're a pretty cool person."

Armin rubbed his eyes and smiled, "Thank you." Eren nodded as he looked down the hall. He heard music still playing and more and could swear there was more and more people entering his house. His stomach felt empty for a while until he looked back at Armin, who was searching him for some confidence. Eren knew he would have to be strong for Armin, or his whole speech would go down the drain. He gave a last reassuring smile before nodding slightly at Armin. Armin smiled back with equal enthusiasm as they both made their way towards the stairs. For once Eren felt so confident and strong. He knew he could do it for once, after all these night of creepy feelings and dramatic daydreams, he had no fear in his gut. He had Armin by his side and he could always go to him. He looked forwards as they synchronized their steps. As close as the stairs where, they both felt as if it was getting farther away. Eren noticed they were very close, he laughed a bit, he tried letting out his nerves. He felt heaviness in his chest. He looked to see Armin was completely smiling. It was creepy but he thought nothing of it. Eren looked forward and focused on the stairs, he got to the top of the stairs, he turned to look at Armin only to see Armin dashing towards the closet once again. Eren's mouth dropped as he too started dashing towards the closet, praying that no one had seen him. After another firm talk, he finally got Armin to go down the stairs with him. Armin was not happy about it and shaking like crazy as he scanned the room, but he got over once Eren's mother rushed towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh! What will happen next?


	6. I said we'll see, won't we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's perspective.. Kinda Eren's perspective also.. I promise it won't keep switching... unless it's good? I don't know, man.
> 
> ALSO** I used them/their pronouns with Levi for this chapter, just a bit (I'm sure you will see why). I also used male pronouns as well though.. :)

Amazement spread across Levi's face as he saw Eren again, walking down the stairs, with just the perfect amount of confidence on his face, but also the right amount of nervousness, to which he took as Eren to be kindhearted and down to Earth. Levi smiled softly as Eren nervously fumbled around and even gave a small chuckle when he noticed Eren's mother pulling him down.

"Look at him! He's totally swooning over Eren. I can see it now Mikasa!" Hanji delightfully declared as she peeked at Levi through her small binoculars she borrowed from a servant.

"I can tell that tall asshole is going to do something.. I am going to make sure he pays if he does." Mikasa stared intensely at Eren from across the room as he stumbled around and avoided eye contact.

"I.. Don't think you're listening.." Hanji sighed, "I don't think Eren is that kind of guy. But we will be there for Levi no matter what. We don't want to hurt Eren you got it? He's sort of a prince and we could get in big trouble if something happens, you get that? Plus how would we even pay your bail? We barely make rent, haha!" Hanji looked back at Levi, he was smiling slightly but it quickly went away to a roll of his eyes at some girls who were overly excited about the presence of Eren in the room. Hanji put her hand to her cheeck, she thought it would be nice if Eren did choose to dance with Levi. Hanji thought she would actually love it if Eren would do that. 

Eren stood at front of the hall staring at everyone staring back at him, all these eyes made his stomach feel uneasy. He scanned the room for Armin, Armin made his way to the very back. He stared as Armin leaned against he wall next to a blonde girl. She looked pretty scary but Armin looked confident. The girl next to him gained softness in her eyes as she saw Armin. A smile spread across his face as Armin began talking and letting loose. Armin really made Eren feel better about himself, he was proud in his confidence, Eren prayed he was talking to the right girl. She seemed to be happy talking to Armin, but still pretty intimidating to look at. As Eren realized he was spoken to, he looked around and replied a soft, "wait what?" Giggles of girls filled the room, Eren felt his cheeks burn up. He looked to see a girl in the front row, she was carrying a fan and fanning herself. Eren made a face of disgust, he didn't notice he did until he heard his mother say, "Eren! I said you need to go and start talking! They're obviously waiting for you."

Eren felt his legs moving but his mind was still in the gutter. He was thinking about what to say and what to think. Levi absolutely loved how spaced out Eren was. It made him appear cute, Levi started to feel his heart pound louder than the music. He just wanted to rip these girls apart and stand next to Eren. He was hoping Eren would notice him. He fixed his hair and made sure his dress was nice, he was hoping he would stand out enough so Eren would notice. Eren really made a good impression, Levi could not stop staring and watching Eren, everything he did was cute. Levi's cheeks filled with red as Eren made his way closer towards him. 'No no no no he could not just walk up to me, don't get your hopes up. Just act calm. You're sweating your balls off. Act natural.' Levi told himself. He really needed a napkin or something, he was sweating like crazy. Eren made his way around the room, scanning for nice looking faces. Everyone seemed to be materialistic and snooty, it made him feel uncomfortable having to choose a girl who just wants him for his money. He looked at everyone, carefully studying them, he looked back but kept walking, he was watching as some men were asking girls to dance, he knew how to ask, he just needed to ask now. He continued forwards and inches towards Levi, he stopped when they made eye contact. Levi's eyes screamed "pick me!!" Eren smiled at the softness he saw in his eyes, it was comforting. He pondered if he should ask them. Eren suddenly blanked and became nervous, he felt extremely warm and suddenly turned around. Levi noticed his face went blank, as soon as he turned around Levi felt like breaking down. It hurt him that he did that, he completely teased him. Suddenly the girl holding the fan strutted up to him.

"So you wanted to dance with me right?" She asked him as she raised her badly drawn in eyebrow. Levi felt furious at this point, he was going to ask Eren to dance himself. Eren hesitated and looked away, he did not want to seem rude and say no, but he really did not want to dance with her, she wasn't right for him. Levi made his way forward to try to tap Eren on the shoulder, the woman with the fan quickly closed her fan and started getting closer to Eren, with her arm out and her lips slightly puckered. Eren felt creeped out none the less, Levi got closer and so did that broad. Eren felt uncomfortable and took a large step back. A small but loud squeak escaped Levi's lips as Eren had stepped on his feet, by accident of course. Eren swing himself towards Levi as fast as lightening. He quickly grabbed at his hands with the most gentle touch, Levi looked up to see the panicking face of Eren. Hanji held Mikasa back with full force.

"I'm so sorry!! Please forgive me!! I-it was an accident I swear!!" Eren had trouble apologizing, he was nervous and worried. It really showed how sorry he was, Levi softened up his eyes unknowingly as he stared into the eyes of the blunt prince. He smiled softly and noticed Eren starting to smile as well. They stood there awkwardly holding hands, Eren began rubbing his thumb on Levi's hand naturally. They both noticed they had been doing this for a while, Eren looked away to see the faces of envious girls look right at Levi. Eren looked back to look at Levi, his eyes were saying, "please don't go," Eren felt a soft of comfort in his eyes. He was drawn in, Eren held Levi's hands tighter as he asked "Dance with me?" Levi's jaw dropped slightly, on an impulse he nodded, he was shocked and feeling overjoyed. Hanji felt herself becoming so overwhelmed with happiness. Mikasa relaxed and watched carefully. Eren did not know what to do next, they smiled at each other and Eren got the hint to lead them to the dancing section of the ballroom. Eren's mother grew with excitement, she had the musicians play a nice symphony. They got to the middle of the dance floor and Eren placed his arms on Levi's shoulders. Levi put his hand to his mouth and laughed quietly, Eren drew his arms back, "Did.. Did I do that wrong?" Blushing, he looked at another couple dancing and saw that the man's arms were placed on her waist, the woman had her hands on the man's shoulder. Eren felt stupid, but he looked at the understanding Levi, and realized that she was understanding. He grabbed them by the waist, but very high up, Levi put his arms around his neck. Levi felt so short, he could barley even do that. Eren looked into Levi's eyes and laughed softly, he knew they were worried about their height, Eren softly told them, "Don't worry, you're fine just the way you are." Levi smiled as he looked down, Eren barely knew how to dance, his feet weren't moving as much. They were swaying to the music.

"So.. I'm Eren" Eren started, "I haven't exactly ever talked to... well.. anybody. I umm.... You look nice tonight.. I have never danced before, you're really good at it, heh." Levi stared at Eren with interest, he wanted to hear more, Eren's voice was crackly when he whispered. Eren took the look on Levi's face to continue. "Well, I umm.. I think it would be cool to get out of here for once." This made Levi confused, Eren looked to see Levi's face, "Oh let me explain, my mother and father don't really let me go outside of this castle. They think it's too dangerous. I think.. I would be fine if I did.. and I think.. I will one day." Levi nodded and Eren gained confidence, he knew he was keeping the dance fun for them.

"Tell me about yourself?" Eren asked. Right away Eren read Levi's eyes, they were saying no in an embarrassed way. He smiled and thought 'she must be so shy, it's adorable.' Eren shook his head, "Never mind. you talk too much," Eren teased Levi, Levi looked at Eren questionably. "Haha, well for one thing, your eyes are doing all the talking!" Eren smiled widely, Levi made a playfully grumpy face and shook his head, Eren laughed again, "Right now they're saying 'Shuuut upp!'" Eren felt comfortable with Levi, almost as if they knew each other before. They both giggled at each other, Levi much softer than Eren. Eren calmed his laughter and saw that Levi felt comfortable around him too. He asked, "at least tell me your name?" Levi really wanted to speak, but he averted his eyes and Eren just smiled, Levi was wondering why Eren was so understanding. Levi looked back, wanting Eren to never stop talking, and Eren did just that, well almost. Eren kept talking, almost as if he really did read Levi's eyes. Eren talked about anything, he talked about his friend Armin, about the book they were reading and about getting ready this morning. Eren continued looking at only Levi, talking to Levi in his special way that he did. Levi finally looked around to see less and less people, they had been circling the dance floor for a while now. They danced through countless numbers songs. Levi felt as if he was in some sort of fairy tale that his mother used to tell him and his sisters as they sat around her and got ready for their sleep in their younger days. The musicians became tired, Eren had an idea as to take them to the garden and show them his special gardening section. Eren asked Levi if it was alright and Levi nodded quickly. They were somehow able to slip out and, they thought, no one saw. Mikasa and Hanji slipped out as well to watch. It grew strange to Levi as he realized that it had become night so soon.

"Well I want to show you something I'm very proud of. I have been gardening a little. Lame, huh? It's sort of dark, but I planted these pink lilies, these violets, and there are also some nice tulips that Armin brought me from his day off, I asked him if he could, so I planted them.. Hopefully they will turn out nice and vibrant. I did learn from my only gardener... Okay okay, Armin helped me too." Eren rubbed the nape of his neck with one arm and left the arm closest to Levi swinging down. Levi smiled at the pretty flowers in front of him and looked up at Eren, who was so proud of his flowers. Levi felt his hand brush gently up to Eren's hand. Eren studied Levi's face and realized that they liked when their hands would touch. Eren took Levi's hand, Levi thought, 'how very bold.'

They both liked the time they have spent together. Eren especially felt all sorts of warm feelings, he felt his chest tighten when Levi smiled, and he felt his heart racing as he turned to face Levi, their hands still linked, and the moon making it easy to see Levi's small face. Eren wanted everything to do with Levi, he wanted them to talk, he wanted to hear them laugh, he wanted to hear the cute noises they would make if he squeezed them in a hug. He unknowingly had been staring at their lips. Eren looked up to Levi's eyes that he had been staring at his lips. Eren read it as a good sign, it made this much easier to start to lean in, because he knew Levi would be leaning in too. Mikasa and Hanji clung onto each other in anticipation. Hanji kept her face in a huge smile, the one she had been carrying all night, Mikasa stared with her eyes wide, and full of disbelief. Suddenly a loud shriek came from behind them. The girl with the fan had found them and ruined their moment. Levi's dropped his face down as Eren looked behind Levi to see her standing there, full of rage. She acted fast and mean to grab Levi's hair in a violent attempt to fight her, when she pulled his wig off. She gasped dramatically and then laughed in the oddest way possible. Eren's face as the wig flew off was calm but shocked at the same time. He took a step back and let go of the hand he was holding. Mikasa flung herself forward, her eyes were full of rage, she hit the laughing broad's head so hard with her own head, that girl fell down and cupped her face, starting to cry. Eren was scared and confused now.

Eren searched Levi for answers but saw nothing now, Levi was too embarrassed and disappointed to even look at Eren now, he kept his head down. "Did.. Were you.. Who are you? Were you just.. playing with me? Trying to make me look like an idiot?" Eren frantically called out to Levi. Hanji stood out from where she was and shook her head. Mikasa stood in front of Levi glared at Eren. Eren look at both of them before saying, "Very funny." He felt like punching a wall. He started to look away when Hanji said, "No, my brother did not put all this effort into looking good and trying to meet you just to make fun of you. He did this because, well, he likes ya, dummy, and by the way to looked, it looked like you liked him too." Hanji tried to lighten the mood, but it only made Eren feel more and more confused. Levi continued looking down, he felt as if his heart had shattered into a million pieces. Eren stood there not knowing what to think, he looked at Levi, he grew a bit sick, he felt his chest tighten and stomach swirl. He was confused, heart broken, and did not have a clue what to do. He looked back to Levi to see Levi had teary eyes, he remembered Levi's smiles and gazes and he felt incredibly bad, but he was not sure what to do.

"Go.. I know you want to. I'll leave your sight, I guess." Levi finally said with a shaky voice, chocking back tears as a few escaped his eyes. Levi turned around to run away but Mikasa hugged him from behind, Eren looked at Hanji with blurred vision, he was starting cry as well, he didn't know why, but he did. Hanji sighed as she fixed her glasses. Her eyes shut as she turned to face Levi, now fully crying and escaping Mikasa's grip, he started speed walking to leave, straight for the gate that leads outside. Hanji took the wig from the girl laying on the ground and walked to catch up to Levi and Mikasa. Hanji looked back to see Eren was looking over at Levi and tears ran down his face. Eren was confused, he choked out a very silent, "w..wait.." but no one had heard him. He still didn't know why he was crying, he did not know if he still wanted to see him or if he wanted to never see him again. Eren did not like anything he was feeling, he thought it would be best if he talked to Armin. He wanted to lock himself in his room first. He was not mad anymore, he was just confused and upset. 

Eren ran back inside and quickly climbed the stairs, he didn't care if his mother saw him, or if he was seen by anyone still in the ballroom, he just needed to go away, away from everyone, away from his own thoughts, away from his feelings. He cried harder as he got closer to his room, these feelings were confusing. Why did it still feel right that he wanted to see more of that guy? Did he want to see him? Eren shut the door and stumbled onto his bed, crying into his pillow. Levi did the same as he got home, silently sobbing as he ran all the way home and he too shut the door of his room hard. He felt heart broken and embarrassed, everything was ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO MUCH FLUFF.  
> Thank you for reading~~~ There will be more I swear! This isn't the end.


End file.
